


It Comes Out in the Rain

by TheUnaccomplishedWriter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gen, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnaccomplishedWriter/pseuds/TheUnaccomplishedWriter
Summary: Sitting in their cruiser while having lunch on a rainy day, Judy wasn't quite expecting her break time banter with Nick to go the way it does.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51
Collections: ZLGBT Month of Love





	It Comes Out in the Rain

The rain thundered against the cruiser’s windscreen, the wipers making little to no difference despite their frenetic attempts. The streets were deserted, save for one or two mammals darting this way and that for shelter. Garish waterproofs and monochrome umbrellas tried valiantly to block mother nature from their owners yet, like the windscreen wipers, were not meeting with much success.

From across the street, a familiar fox, ZPD issue raincoat hiked up over his head, quickly checked the street before darting towards the parked cruiser. With timed precision, a grey paw from within shoved the driver’s side open as Nick barrelled inside and slammed the door behind him.

‘You alright, Nick?’ Judy asked, watching Nick disentangle himself from the drenched raincoat.

‘Fine,’ he grumbled, tossing the coat over his shoulder into the back. It landed with a soggy squelch against the faux-leather seat. ‘Next time, you’re getting lunch.’

Straightening his back out, Nick placed a mostly-dry plastic bag on the centre console. Digging around inside, the fox pulled out a small cup of green tea and a box of mixed salad.

‘Thank you!’ Judy chirped brightly, grabbing the cup, revelling in the warmth between her paws.

‘Why didn’t you turn the heat on?’ Nick stretched over to the heater. ‘You know I don’t mind.’

‘It’s fine!’ The rabbit reassured, swatting the fox’s paw away with her free paw. Nick, feigning hurt, retreated, grabbing his thrice-sugared black coffee instead. ‘I’m a tough bunny, you know that. Plus, your winter coat is coming in anyway. Last thing I want is a panting fox steaming up the windshield.’

‘Karma, you’ll never let me live that down, will you Carrots?’ he chuckled, taking a tentative sip of the piping-hot coffee.

‘Like you wouldn’t do the same if it were me?’

‘Touché, Cottontail.’

Rummaging in the back and retrieving his own meal, a Chicken Caesar salad, Nick pulled off the plastic top and, grabbing the little spork, skewered a clump of lettuce leaves and a juicy piece of chicken. Judy, still warming herself with the tea, paid little attention to the whiff of poultry. After three years of working together, the smell barely raised an eyebrow. Thinking back to when she had caught him eating a chicken burger in their apartment, the room practically reeking of the greasy sandwich, she had to laugh at herself a little for thinking that Nick was a complete vegetarian like she was. But, as with all new things, they adjusted. Nick would let her know he was having a meat day, since he still primarily ate vegetables, and she could make herself scarce if she wanted to.

But, as with all things, time and repetition dulled the shock. Judy excused herself less and less to the point that she didn’t even notice if he hadn’t used the air freshener after his meal. Though she had to catch herself at times. The memory of her parents coming to visit and finding their fridge having one small box of salmon pieces was somehow much more shocking than her living with, as Pop Pop put it, the devil.

Her stomach gurgling a little, Judy placed her tea into the cup holder and opened her lunchbox.

‘Today’s a bell pepper day, right?’ Nick asked between munches, making sure to wipe off his muzzle with his napkin.

‘Yeah,’ she sighed, as she looked down to her waist. ‘Too many carrots the other day.’

‘Carrots, for the last time, you’re not getting fat,’ the fox groaned. ‘There’s nothing of you!’

‘Says you! I know you’ve got some muscles now, but you _still_ look as slim as when I first met you.’ Judy stabbed her uninspiring salad viciously, shoving in her mouth, the lettuce leaves providing a satisfying _crunch_. Looking down at her waistline again, the rabbit sighed. ‘I think I need to go on another diet…’

‘If you say one more word about dieting, I’m throwing you out into the rain, Fluff.’

Judy looked over at the fox, arms crossed and glaring. Nick kept a cool gaze at her two before their façades cracked and the pair began to laugh.

‘As if you could chuck me out! It'll be your tail on the kerb and me still nice and dry.’

‘Hey! I’ve got much better since our last spar.’ The fox raised his paws like a boxer, giving a rapid one-two punch. ‘I think I can take you now.’

‘Oh-ho! You talk a big game Nick, but we know who’ll be face down on the mat.’

’Fifty bucks says I can floor you.’

‘And you’ve just lost fifty bucks. Deal.’

The pair shook paws, chuckling to themselves before returning to their lunches. Eating in a comfortable silence, the past three years since Nick became her partner flowed through the rabbit’s mind. Nick was, by far, the most important mammal in her life. They worked together, they lived together and, depending how much Finnick had got them to drink, had ended up in bed together. Though, despite what the wagging tongues at the ZPD might want to believe, it never went any further than boxer shorts and Judy’s lingerie.

It was probably her fault that most of the ZPD thought they were practically married anyway. Bunnies were a bit more affectionate than other mammals and, since Nick was the closest mammal in her life, she clung to him. And, Nick being Nick, he reciprocated. The inside jokes. The paw holding. And the growling at a guy who tried to pick her up at a club when they were with Clawhauser _probably_ didn’t help the situation either. Everyone seemed to be urging the pair to get together.

And yet…

‘And anyway,’ Nick commented, his attention still mainly on his food. ‘Some mammals like girls a bit “thiccer” if you catch my drift.’

Nick glanced over to her and waggled his eyebrows. Judy couldn’t help but belly laugh loudly.

‘Frith, Nick! You’re so terrible!’

‘And you’re way too easy, Fluff.’ Nick chuckled. ‘But, seriously, I know a few mammals who appreciate the curvier lady.’

‘Sh-shut up!’ Judy’s ears went bright pink. ‘And I’m trying to avoid curves!’

Nick looked puzzled. ‘Why? You’ve got some healthy curves on you. Nothing to be ashamed of.’

 _He’s been looking at my curves?_ Judy’s brain, for a moment, short circuited. A loading wheel spun round while her brain attempted to buffer quickly.

‘Well, I guess that’s true…’

‘Definitely true, Carrots,’ he continued. ‘Trust me. I know some mammals who would kill to get their paws on curves like yours.’

‘O-okay.’ Turning back to her mostly eaten salad, Judy’s mind whirred frantically. Why would Nick talk about her curves?! He’d never done that before. Sure, they were more touchy-feely than other mammals, but they never spoke about each other like – _that_. That was how everyone else thought they saw each other. Unless… Unless it wasn’t just everyone else. Oh frith! Did Nick think about her like-?

‘So why the dieting thoughts again?’

Judy swivelled her head round. The fox, unaware of Judy’s internal meltdown, had placed his empty lunchbox on the dashboard, and was idly sipping his coffee.

‘What now?’

‘The dieting. You usually don’t bring it up unless something big is going on.’

‘Oh, oh right.’ Judy sank into the chair. Maybe she was imagining things. ‘Well, it’s Terry’s wedding next spring.’

The fox frowned. ‘He’s the one with the piercings and the motorbike, right?’

‘No! That’s Jerry! Terry’s the one who challenged you to arm-wrestling last Carrot Day Festival.’

‘Why do bunnies insist on having similar names?’ Nick shook his head in confusion. ‘And how do you keep track?’

‘Lots of practise, I guess.’ Judy stated matter-of-factly. ‘Being in a bunny family means you’ve got to remember a lot of names and faces.’

‘Especially _your_ family. I knew bunnies multiply, but Karma alive! Your family really takes the cake.’

Judy giggled. Her family, even for bunnies, was a smidge on the large side. Nowadays, bunnies tried to keep overpopulation down, but the Hopps’ were an exception.

‘Can’t deny it.’ Judy tittered. ‘Bunnies _do_ like multiplying.’

‘You can say that again, Fluff.’

‘Anyway, it’s Terry’s wedding next spring so I have to lose a pound or two before the wedding.’

‘Rabbits and weddings… It’s like death and taxes.’ Nick pinched the bridge of his muzzle, chuckling at the absurdity of it all. ‘And let me guess, you want me as your plus one again?’

Judy grinned, switching to her best pleading eyes.

‘Please, Nick! I’ll make sure you’ll get as many blueberries as you can carry this time.’

Nick, mulling the offer over, tapped a digit to his cheek.

‘Blueberries and you make sure Lily keeps her paws to herself.’

‘Deal!’ Judy smiled, the fox rolling his eyes at her joy. ‘And don’t worry, I’m sure I can handle Lily.’

‘That’s what you said last time. And we both know how that ended.’

The pair shuddered at the memory. Even Judy was surprised at just how resourceful her sister could be when she set her mind to it.

‘Well, I’m ready this time. I’ll make sure you’ll have a Lily-incident-free-trip this time.’

‘Okay, I trust you, partner.’ Nick let out a sigh of relief.

The thunder rumbled ever closer as the fox watched the rain droplets scurry down the window. Judy, taking her time with her cooling tea, sipped it slowly.

‘You sure it’s alright for me to come to the wedding with you?’ Nick asked after another long, yet comfortable, silence.

‘Of course!’ The rabbit beamed. ‘Everyone knows you, Nick. I think they’d be surprised if I didn’t bring you.’

‘And…is that what you want?’ Nick, keeping his voice level, looking out of the window. ‘Isn’t there someone else you’d like to take?’

Judy froze for a moment. _Where is this going?_

‘What do you mean?’ Judy questioned, looking as innocent as she could. ‘Why wouldn’t I take my best friend?’

‘It’s not that,’ Nick said, turning to face the rabbit. ‘It’s just, you know, weddings are usually a time to take someone you care about to.’

Judy’s eyes widened. Her brain worked in a frenzy to come up with a reason.

‘Oh, well…I do care about you, Nick! You’re my best friend! I’m so happy that you’d even consider coming to a rabbit wedding, let alone all the weddings you've been to with me!’

Judy managed to push out a strained laugh, though the fox seemed unperturbed.

‘Thanks Fluff, but that’s not quite what I mean. And I think you know what I’m talking about.’

_Oh Frith. He’s totally asking me! He’s going to ask! Right now. Oh frith, oh frith, oh frith…_

‘Then what do you mean?’ Judy squeaked out; her voice barely audible against the torrential downpour.

‘I mean, a mammal that you, you know, have _feelings_ for.’ Nick wiggled his eyebrows again to emphasise his point.

 _Think, think, think!_ The rabbit’s brain berated.

‘Well, I-err-I don’t have any erm, well, you know how busy being a cop is, right? I don’t have time for da-dating or anything like that.’

‘Mhmm.’ Nick nodded. ‘And there’s no-one you’re interested in?’

Judy’s face could have passed for a tomato the colour it was turning into.

‘Ni-Nick, wha-what are you trying to say?’

‘You’re really gonna make me say it for you?’ Nick replied.

_Jesus Capybara! This is happening. Oh frith!!!_

‘Nick I, I really don’t know what you’re talking about-’

‘ _Lez-be-friends_.’

A lightning bolt flashed in the distance. The rain beat drummed against the car ferociously. And the bunny’s face turned from scarlet red to the palest white.

‘Wait-what? What are you-?’

Nick smiled softly. _‘Lez-be-friends_? You know what it is, don’t you?’

Judy closed her eyes, letting out a long, long breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in.

‘Yes, yes I do.’

The smile on the fox’s face did not abate, as the rabbit’s ears drooped down over her face.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘What’s there to talk about?’ Judy said lamely, holding the top of her arm as she looked away from her partner. ‘Looks like you know everything.’

Nick chuckled a little. ‘I may be a great police officer, but I still need a confession.’

Judy, tears welling in her eyes, turned haltingly around to face the fox.

‘You’re really gonna make me say it?’

Nick shook his head. ‘I’m not going to force you to say anything. Although, I think a bunny I really care about needs to say it for herself.’

Judy kept the fox’s gaze for a moment. He didn’t seem angry or hurt. He looked at her with kind eyes, much like when he was there to hug her after she apologised to him during the Nighthowler case. Slowly, Judy let out a haggard breath. Bracing herself, she shut her eyes tight.

‘Nick, I like girls.’

The words hung in the air, permeating every molecule around the rabbit as her eyes shut tighter and tighter, waiting for it all to shatter around her. Waiting for the words that would end their friendship. End their partnership. End so many things that she held dear and near to her heart. Judy’s scrunched her eyes even harder, trying to keep the tears in and reality out.

‘Okay.’

Judy’s eyes scrunched tighter for a brief second before the words sunk into her brain.

_Wait… did he just…_

Opening her eyes, Judy looked at her partner. He was still there, unchanged. He was still smiling softly. He didn’t seem forlorn or upset. He just seemed…okay.

‘What?’ Judy couldn’t help the confused noise escaping her mouth, her mind still not quite up to speed with the situation.

‘I said okay. What did you think I was going to say?’

Judy went to reply but, strangely, no words seemed to surface.

‘You really didn’t think an amazing, dashing, charming police officer, such as my humble self, wouldn’t be able to figure it out? Come on! I live with you. You’re not that hard to read, Fluff.’

‘But-but I…’ Judy clamped her jaw shut for a moment, letting the gears of her mind reset before whirring back into motion.

‘When did you solve the puzzle then?’

‘You gave me a few clues to go on. I saw the _Lez-be-friends_ you’d left on your laptop in your old apartment when I dropped you off one time. But, given you’re, well - _you_ \- I thought you may only have a few LGBT friends and they like to chat there. So, I dropped it for a while. But, after a little bit of observing you, it didn’t take me long to see. A doe-y eyed look at a barista here, a blush at a Gazelle concert there. It really didn’t take long to figure you out.’

‘You really figured it out just from things like that?’

The fox’s grin broadened.

‘Well, _that_ and when I was doing some spring cleaning, I did find some lovely material hidden under your bed.’

‘ _Oh, cheese and crackers…’_ Judy groaned, hiding her face behind her ears.

‘I have to say,’ Nick teased. ‘Did not think that you were a _Playfur_ kinda gal. _Ooh-la-la!_ ’

Nick fanned himself as Judy pushed her ears out of the way, so she could drag her paws down her face.

‘Eurghhhh! Nick! Please! Stop!’

‘Even I thought you were savvy enough to use the internet. Honestly, porno mags under your bed? Such an amateur. Unless you actually do use your computer too…’

‘Nick! For the love of Frith!’ Judy yelled, her mortification boiling over.

Raising his paws in mock surrender, Nick relented. ‘Alright Fluff, just pulling your tail a little. That’s all.’

A silence fell upon the pair. The rain began to abate slightly as the storm moved westward.

‘So,’ Judy began. ‘You’re not angry or anything?’

‘Angry? At you? Never, Carrots. You’re my best friend. You’re not gonna upset me just because you like girls.’

‘But you were talking about my curves!’

Nick blushed a little, scratching the back of his head nervously.

‘Ha-ha, yeah… Honestly, I was just trying to make you feel better about yourself. I know we’re friends but I’m not blind. You’re gorgeous, Judy.’

Judy blushed with Nick, the awkwardness permeating the cruiser.

‘Thanks Nick. That means a lot.’

‘No problem, Carrots.’

The pair sat in silence for a moment, shuffling in their seats, trying to find the words.

‘We’re okay, aren’t we?’ Judy spoke. ‘I mean, nothing’s changed, right?’

‘Of course.’ The fox smirked. ‘Best friends now and always.’

‘Thanks Nick,’ she giggled. ‘That means a lot.’

Judy opened her arms. ‘Can I?’

‘Alright, get in here.’ Opening his arms, Judy clung to the fox in a tight hug, with Nick gently patting her head.

‘Oh, you bunnies. You’re so emotional.’

‘Shut up,’ Judy laughed, the tears staining his ZPD blues.

They stayed together in the hug for a while, before Judy released the fox and sat back in her seat. The rain having reduced to a weak shower, Nick checked the cruiser’s clock.

‘Still got five minutes before we’re back on duty.’

Judy hummed in agreement, pulling out a plastic bag from the glove compartment and putting her rubbish inside. Gesturing to Nick, Nick shoved his trash in with hers.

‘You err, you still want me to come to your wedding?’

Judy looked up from the knot she was tying with the bag’s handles.

‘Of course. Like you would turn down the chance of getting some more blueberry cider.’

‘Oh, how could I forget about the cider! Your old man knows how to make some strong alcohol.’

The fox’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, practically salivating at the memory of the famed Hopps’ brew.

‘Alright, calm down! You’re drooling on the seat.’

Nick quickly shut his maw, a tint of red on his muzzle.

‘Yeah, well, it would be rude of me not to drink it. And anyway, you know what I mean. Isn’t there some lovely lady you’d like to take with you?’

Judy sighed forlornly.

‘No, no-one really. I’m not exactly out so my dating has been pretty much less than zero.’

Nick hummed for a second, before reaching for his notepad in his breast pocket. Scribbling for a moment, he tore out the page and handed it to the rabbit.

‘What’s this?’ Judy asked.

‘A number of a girl I know who would adore you.’ Nick answered, a cheeky grin on his face.

Her eyes widened. ‘What?!’

‘It’s okay. She’s a friend of mine. Has a bit of a thing for smaller, tough girls so you fit the bill perfectly.’

‘I dunno. I mean, what if she doesn’t like me?’

Nick shrugged. ‘That’s the risk we all run, Carrots. But I’m sure you’ll like her.’

‘Oh? And why’s that?’

Nick, quickly pulling out his phone and tapping a few times, passed it over to the officer.

‘Just an educated guess.’

Looking at the phone, Judy blushed hard. An arctic vixen in sports gear, mid-box at a punching bag, came into view. The rabbit could barely keep her eyes off her.

‘Careful.’ Nick mimicked. ‘You’re gonna drool on the seat.’

Her jaw snapped shut as Nick couldn’t help but let a snort out.

‘Oh, and just so you know. The mammals who like curves in their girls?’

Judy stared back at the phone, before looking up at Nick with surprised eyes.

‘It’s not just guys. But I’m guessing you already know that. Interested?’

Turning off Nick’s phone and putting it in the glove compartment along with her own, Judy slid the phone number into her pocket. Turning back to her partner, Judy gave a coy smile.

‘I’ll think about it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Spirit_Vulpes for encouraging me to write more LGBT+ fics, Rynadine & Midlou for betaing my work, and ZAA AND ZLGBT for giving some tips. I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think!


End file.
